I dont Know Why
by akeelachan
Summary: Sejauh ini aku cukup nyaman dengan semua ketidakjelasan ini, hingga akhirnya aku menemukan akhir pertemuan kita. Sore itu, saat mentari kembali keperaduannya, saat-saat yang seharusnya indah, saat untuk kesekian kalinya aku dan kamu kembali ketempat ini. Entah makhluk apa yang merasuki tubuhmu sore itu, sungguh aku tak mengenal sosokmu. Kau pergi tanpa alasan yang jelas...


Naruto © Masashi

I dont Know Why... © Rei Ami

AU, OOC, disini Hinata tidak gagap, new author kkk

dont like dont read ^^

Hinata poV

Entah karena apa ingatan itu semakin pekat ketika aku berusaha menimbun semua kenangan yang mungkin tak pernah berarti bagimu. Terlebih saat kau datang tiba-tiba,, mungkin saja karena kau ingat aku atau hanya kebetulan yang tidak berarti apa-apa.

Aku tak pernah benar-benar tau, mungkin karena parasmu yang terukir begitu sempurna yang membuat aku nyaman menatapmu, menikmati senyummu. Ya, menikmati senyummu diam-diam menjadi rutinitas baruku dan tanpa sadar aku mengagumimu lebih dari itu, ada sesuatu yang lain lebih dari sekedar paras yang mengagumkan.

Aku merindukan saat-saat itu, moment yang tak ingin aku sia-siakan. Setiap pagi aku tiba di sekolah lebih awal hanya untuk mencari posisi paling tepat dimana aku dapat mengamatimu dengan jelas. Sesekali mata kita saling bertemu dan menatap, berpapasan di pintu kelas, saling melempar senyum. Semua itu membuat jantungku berdetak kencang dan menyebabkan rasa gerogi yang konyol. Dan hal ini berlangsung terus menerus seperti ini, statis tanpa pernah ada percakapan sedikitpun diantara kita.

Hari itu saat jari kelingking aku dan kamu bersentuhan cukup lama, aku merasakan kehangatan tanganmu. Tak peduli apapun, aku hanya ingin menikmati saat saat itu. Jika saja rasa hangat dan perasaan semacam ini adalah sesuatu yang dapat aku hafal, maka saat itu aku sedang mencoba menghafal apa yang sedang aku rasakan agar kehangatan itu masih tetap aku rasakan meskipun tanganmu kau lepaskan.

Aku yang terlalu menutup diri dan kau yang pemalu hingga menyisakan jengah dan keputusasaan . Ada batas bosan ketika aku harus selamanya menunggu, berharap kau juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Aku menyerah menjadi pengagum rahasiamu, aku memutuskan untuk melupakanmu, mencari sosok lain yang mungkin akan mengalihkan perhatianku. Aku dengan dia sekarang, dia yang beberapa waktu terakhir aku kenal. Dia yang baik dan dia yang berani mengambil keputusan. Tapi cinta tidak sesederhana itu, sebagaimanapun usaha untuk melupakan, hal ini tidak mudah jika aku masih menyimpan harapan kebahagian pada seseorang lain. Menyakitkan memang, menjalin hubungan bersama seseorang dengan membohongi perasaan diri sendiri.

* * *

Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatku akhirnya membuka percakapan untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama hanya ada percakapan bisu diantara kita. Sore itu setelah hujan yang mengguyur sejak pagi hanya tinggal menyisakan sisa rintik hujan, aku menyusuri koridor yang lengang tanpa menyadari kehadiran mu, dan sapaan terpendek di dunia itu seketika memecah keheningan.

"Hai"

Seketika mulutku kelu tak bisa berkata-kata. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul tanpa membalas sapaannya.

"Kita sekelas kan? Kita temen sekelas tapi gak pernah saling kenal. Kenalin..aku Sabaku Gaara, nama kamu Hyuga Hinata kan? ". Dia menjulurkan tangannya.

" Oh, iya panggil aja Hinata. Aku tahu ko nama kamu siapa". aku meraih tangannya menjawab salam perkenalan.

" Kamu pulang bareng pacar kamu?"

"mmm, iya".

"Yah, padahal aku pengen banget nganter kamu pulang. Lain kali kamu harus pulang bareng aku ya, aku mau ngajak kamu ke suatu tempat, kamu pasti suka."

" Iya, tapi gak janji ".

" Pacar kamu gak bakal marah ko, selama dia gak tau. Lagian ini cuma ajakan temen bukan siapa-siapa. Plis ya hinata kamu mau"

" Iya kapan-kapan aja"

"Nah gitu dong dari tadi".

" Aku jalan duluan ya, udah ditungguin di depan"

Aku tergesa meninggalkan dia tanpa memperdulikan jawabannya. Grogi? Jangan tanya. Sepanjang percakapan tadi rasa gerogi itu memuncak dan aku memutuskan mengakhiri pembicaraan, menyembunyikan rasa gerogi yang semakin terlihat jelas.

Dengan langkah gontai aku memasuki mobil sasuke, tanpa banyak berkata-kata kami melaju meninggalkan pelataran parkir sekolah memasuki jalanan utama.

" Sayang kamu kurus banget sih" Sembari melirik padaku.

" gitu ya? Gapapalah asal sehat". Jawabku malas.

" Makan yang banyak dong, kalau gemuk kan enak dipeluknya".

Aku mendesis dan enggan menanggapi pernyataan bodoh dan membujuk perasaanku untuk sedikit lebih bersabar.

"Hime,coba kalo kamu pake hotpents kaya cewek yang di depan itu cantik deh kayanya". Menunjuk pengemudi motor yang melaju didepan kami.

" Emang sekarang aku gak cantik?"

" Bukan gitu, maksudnya biar lebih cantik sayaaang".

" Emangnya cantik itu mesti kebuka auratnya yaa?". Tanya aku dengan nada sinis.

" Ya seengganya selain cantik, mata aku juga seger liatnya. Lagian rok sekolah panjang, amat kaya ibu-ibu pengajian!".

" Jadi maksud kamu aku harus kaya bapa-bapa gitu?! Lagian kamu juga mau-maunya pacaran sama ibu-ibu pengajian. Terserah aku lah mau pake apapun, mohon jangan atur aku berlebihan".

"Kamu tuh yah keras kepala banget, kurang perhatian gimana coba. Aku udah cukup saba sama semua tingkah laku kamu yang kekanakan. Buat apa pacaran kalo tiap ketemu cuma ngobrol- ngobrol doang, diajak ke rumah aku gak mau, diajak liburan gak mau, ngobrol-ngobrol gitu doang sih temenan juga bisa!".

" Kamu kira aku apa?! Bawa pergi aku semaunya, ini itu kamu atur. Aku juga tau kamu punya pacar lagi selain aku. Aku udah cukup sabar.!. Jawab ku dengan bersungut-sungut.

" Oke kalo kamu gak terima, mulai sekarang kita putus. Kamu kira kamu siapa? Permaisuri paling cantik kah? Sadarr! kamu itu cuma upik abu yang beruntung dipacarin pangeran kaya!".

Hatiku seperti dihujam panah beracun. Entahlah yang pasti saat itu aku menangis didepan dia untuk pertamakalinya.

Aku salah menilai orang…

* * *

Esoknya di sekolah...

Sayup-sayup terdengar guru yang tengah menjelaskan teori mozaik fluida, membrane sel dan entahlah menjelaskan tentang apa terlalu rumit dengan keadaanku yang setengah mengantuk.

Tiba-tiba handphone ku bergetar dan sontak membuat aku terjaga dari kantuk yang semakin berat. Satu pesan.

Pulang bareng aku ya..

Gaara.

Aku memicingkan mata, tidak percaya. Napasku terhenti sejenak, ada rona bahagia luar biasa. Aku berharap jam pelajaran segera berakhir, dan ternyata dalam hitungan menit pelajaran Biologi yang sempat menyengsarakan ini berlalu.

Bel pertanda jam pelajaran berakhir berdering memecah keheningan. Dalam waktu singkat seisi kelas berhamburan meninggalkan ruangan dengan riuh dan hanya menyisakan aku dan Gaara. Aku mengemasi buku-buku pelajaran yang sebenarnya hanya menjadi alas tidur kedalam tas.

" Ngantuk ya? " Gaara menghampiri, lantas duduk disampingku.

" Iya, ngantuk banget" Jawabku dengan suara parau.

" Suara kamu kenapa? Mata kamu juga sembab,kamu nangis?

" mmm, gakpapa". "Katanya mau pulang?" Aku beranjak pergi dengan bodohnya. "Kapan lagi bisa deket Hinata,, adduuuhhh pake gerogi segala" gerutu aku dalam hati menyalahkan diri sendiri.

" Eh mau kemana, bentar!". menarik tanganku

Kau tahu? Jarak kita bahkan sangat dekat. Dengan posisi berhadapan dan saling menatap. Dia meletakan jarinya di kedua sudut bibirku, membentuk lengkung senyum yang dipaksakan.

" Nah, senyum dong. Kan cantik.. Meskipun aku gak tau kamu kenapa tapi disaat kamu sama aku kamu harus senyum .Jangan sedih lagi ya! ".

"Lepasiin" Aku berkata dengan suara tertahan..

" Ngga, sebelum kamu janji akan tetap tersenyum".

Aku mengangguk setuju. "Aku ngga sedih gaara, aku hanya tak punya alasan untuk tersenyum" bisikku dalam hati.

"Hinata… aku suka sama kamu, aku sayaang sama kamu, aku mohon tetap tersenyum buat aku" Dengan nada berbisik dan dengan tatapan yang begitu dalam, ia perlahan melepaskan tangannya, lantas menarik tanganku membawa aku pulang tanpa memperdulikan aku yang berdiri mematung sedari tadi.

Jantungku berdetak dengan irama tak karuan, nafasku kembali terhenti. Kata-kata itu, kata-kata yang selama ini ingin aku dengar dari mulutnya tiba-tiba aku dengar begitu saja bahkan dalam situasi seperti ini. Perasaanku tak bisa kugambarkan lagi kala itu, aku bahagia melebihi orang paling bahagia di dunia ini.

Aku bersandar dipunggungnya, memeluknya. Dengan kemudi yang stabil, dia terus mengamatiku dari kaca sepion, memastikan aku baik-baik saja lantas menggenggam tanganku sesekali. Tuhan, aku bahkan tak pernah membayangkan akan sebahagia ini.

" Kita udah nyampe Hinata, bangun". Bisik Gaara tanpa merubah posisi duduknya.

Aku perlahan membuka mata mengamati keadaan

" Maaf, aku ketiduran. Kita dimana ?" Tanyaku sembari merapikan rambut.

"Disuatu tempat, sini ikut aku." Menarik tanganku ku dengan lembut, menuju sebuah bukit.

" Gaara, sumpah bagus banget sunsetnya" Aku menatap kagum keindahan siluet matahari terbenam di sebrang bukit tanpa banyak berkomentar.

"Kamu suka?"

" Suka banget ." Mungkin ekspresiku saat itu berlebihan dan sedikit norak.

"Aku tau kamu suka sunset, makanya aku ajak kamu kesini".

" Oh ya?! Tau darimana?".

" Cari tau lah. Benerkan?"

"Mmmm bener sih. Tapi masih ada satu hal lagi yang paling aku suka".

"Apa?"

" akuuuu,, suka banget sama kamu". Aku tertunduk malu ,kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku.

Gaara menatapku lamat-lamat mencari kesungguhan atas apa yang aku katakan. Dia hanya tersenyum lantas melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangku kemudian mengecup keningku dengan hangat.

Aku tak pernah bertanya aku dan dia sebagai apa. Sejauh ini aku cukup nyaman dengan semua ketidakjelasan ini, hingga akhirnya aku menemukan akhir pertemuan kita. Sore itu, saat mentari kembali keperaduannya, saat-saat yang seharusnya indah, saat untuk kesekian kalinya aku dan kamu kembali ketempat ini. Entah makhluk apa yang merasuki tubuhmu sore itu, sungguh aku tak mengenal sosokmu. Kau pergi tanpa alasan yang jelas, pergi sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan.

Enggan kau ketahui, sejak saat itu aku tetap menunggumu di tempat ini...

* * *

...

Endingnya gantung yak,, fufufu... gomen belum bisa bikin fanfic yang bagus :( kayaknya ini bakalan dibikin multichap soalnya endingnya gantung abis, gaje! cerita diatas emang semuanya Hinata poV jadi kemungkinan chap depan bagiannya gaara, n reason kenapa gaara pergi gitu aja, trus kelanjutan hubungan hinata dan sasuke (meskipun udah putus sih sebenernya kkkk)... terimakasih yg sudah bersedia membaca fanfic gaje new author ini thousand tahnks lohh... Review, boleh?


End file.
